


Make Wise Choices

by nazychan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Everyone Loves Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, Medical Inaccuracies, NCT 127 Ensemble - Freeform, Nct dream ensemble - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazychan/pseuds/nazychan
Summary: Donghyuck's tooth has been bothering him for a few days now, but he's been hoping that it'd go away on its own. Of course life doesn't always go the way you want, so he'll have to get it checked out. He wants to think he takes good care of his teeth so he dismisses the possibility of a cavity but hopefully it'll be fixed quickly and not disturb their already busy schedules.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	Make Wise Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ this is my first time posting on this platform and I'm kinda nervous about it haha  
> I'm literally just projecting my feelings onto poor Hyuckie because I just got my wisdom teeth pulled out  
> of course I'm not a dentist so there's a possibility of medical inaccuracies but pleaaase excuse those haha
> 
> and my pacing of the story might be a little rushed cuz I haven't written anything in a loooong time  
> gosh who knew tagging was so hard!!!!  
> but I hope you enjoy regardless~~~ thanks!!!

Donghyuck wakes up for the third time this week feeling pain in his tooth. He doesn’t know why but he thought maybe he just slept weird, or maybe he clenched his jaw a little too hard while sleeping and hoped that it would go away on its own. But here he is day 3 and it hurts even more. It couldn’t possibly be a cavity, he’d like to think that he takes super great care of his teeth especially because he’s an idol.

 _“Please go away! Please go away!”_ Donghyuck thought as he gets up from bed and looks at the clock. 6:30, he woke up 2 hours earlier than he has to because 127 has practice at 8:30. He’d try to go back to sleep since he stayed up till 4am playing games trying to keep his mind off the pain but his tooth and jaw are really bothering him awake.

Normally, he wouldn’t mind taking the day off to go see a dentist but they’ve been extremely busy lately preparing for their next comeback. So he couldn’t afford to miss anything and risk holding the others back. He also knows that Mark and Taeyong are tired due to their recent SuperM schedules, so even more so doesn’t want to be a burden.

Donghyuck then starts to gather his things and gets dressed quietly as Johnny was still snoring away before exiting his room. It doesn’t look like anyone else is awake in his dorm. His jaw was still throbbing and unfortunately, he could feel the beginnings of a headache. He moves to the washroom where he knows they keep the medicine and takes a pill in attempt to keep the headache away.

He then decides to make his hyungs breakfast while he was awake since he had nothing else to do. He made a new batch of rice, scrambled some eggs, made a few sunny side, and cooked some spam. A nice easy breakfast and the others could heat it up later when they wake up. He grabbed a few bowls and utensils and set them on the table before he started eating. He scrolled through his phone while he ate, looking to see what was new in the world until he heard a door click. He looked to his left down the hall and saw a rumpled Doyoung enter the hallway and slowly make his way towards him.

“Morning hyung!” Donghyuck called out, surprising the older.

“Oh Hyuckie you’re awake already?” Doyoung comes and sits next to him. “Did you make breakfast?” He looked as he grabbed a bowl. He got up to get rice out of the rice cooker then sat back down.

“Yeah, I couldn’t sleep much so I decided to get an early start.” The younger said. He didn’t tell any of his hyungs about his tooth situation because he didn’t want to worry them. He just took a few painkillers and hoped for the best. Doyoung nodded.

“Rough night?” He chuckled to himself as he looked the boy over. Donghyuck didn’t look so great, he looked sleepy and sluggish but trusted that his dongsaeng would say if he wasn’t feeling well.

“Not really.” Donghyuck shrugged. He thought about telling Doyoung about his tooth to get his opinion on it but instead decided that if it doesn’t stop hurting after practice, then he’ll tell his manager hyung.

“Alright, but if you aren’t feeling well you know you can always tell us right?” Doyoung then took another bite from his breakfast.

“Of course, hyung.” He smiled.

“Good.” Doyoung was satisfied for now but he’ll keep an eye on the other. “Now let’s go wake up the other two before we’re late for practice.” They both looked at the clock and it was nearing 8.

\- - - - - -

The boys have been practicing for about an hour and a half and Donghyuck feels like his head’s about to explode. Long story short, the painkillers didn’t help much and the intensive dancing wasn’t helping either. He wanted to see how the practice would go but he knew that he really needed to tell his manager about the pain now. However, his manager was currently in a meeting and he was now too ashamed to tell his hyungs that his tooth was aching.

Earlier, he’d asked their manager Yoojin-hyung when he’d be finished just so he knew in case he needed him afterwards. He said that he shouldn’t be too long and would pop by their practice to see how it was going before heading out to buy them all an early lunch to eat around 11 before their scheduled recording session.

It was 10am now but still no Yoojin-hyung and he didn’t know where their other manager Kibum-hyung was at all. _“It’s okay, you’re okay.”_ He told himself trying hard to calm down. _“He should be here in another hour or so then you can tell him, but you have to hang on until then.”_ He took a few deep breaths in attempt to keep the pain in his head and mouth at bay before hearing their dance instructor tell them to get back into position.

Donghyuck stood up from where he was sitting and felt the world shift beneath his feet but did his best to shake it off, telling himself to hang in there. He makes it to his spot thankfully before he hears the music play. They had just finished learning the new routine fully after having started to learn the new choreo yesterday, but due to the young boy’s jaw pains and now headache, he was having trouble remembering where he was supposed to go and what he was supposed to do.

Normally, he’d be one of the first to get the moves down pat and he did yesterday, so now he was relying on what little muscle memory he had for the new dance to get him through this run through. It seemed to be going well until he felt his head throb which temporarily blinded his vision and became disorientated. He jerked suddenly to his left and knocked into one of the hyungs who let out a surprised cry before immediately grabbing onto him. Donghyuck felt them fall sideways or backwards for his poor hyung until they were met with another body who kept them from wiping out onto the hardwood floor.

“Hyuck! Taeil-hyung! Are you guys okay?” Donghyuck heard Mark from somewhere around him. His eyes were shut tight as if trying to keep out the pain he felt.

 _“Oh? Taeil-hyung? I guess that’s who I ran into...”_ thought Donghyuck. He felt the two of them get lowered towards the ground but he didn’t feel Taeil’s arms leave him as he was laying his on on his hyung’s lap.

“Great catch Johnny-hyung.” Doyoung said as he looked over the two members on the ground. The hyungs all noticed that their maknae wasn’t looking the best today and were taking extra care in watching him. He didn’t even make that many jokes during practice, or burst into song, or drape himself over one of the others so they were all a little worried. They were hoping that he was just concentrating hard on learning the moves but his unfocused gaze told them otherwise. It was like he was here but wasn’t at the same time.

Taeil was also watching the youngest but as they were dancing a new dance he was also focused on getting the moves right so he was caught off guard by hyuck’s sudden appearance but he braced for impact and did his best to cushion his dongsaeng’s fall. Luckily Johnny was in the right place at the right time and strong enough to keep them from falling to the floor.

“Haechan-ah, you okay?” Taeil looked down at the boy in his arms and felt his forehead. It didn’t feel like he was warm so that meant no fever but the discomfort in his face said otherwise.

“Mmn… sorry hyung.” Donghyuck murmured and blearily opened his eyes, turning his body to lay on his back.

“Hyuckie, are you hurt anywhere?” Taeyong was the one to ask this time while checking his arms, legs, ankles, anywhere that he thought he might’ve hurt in the fall. The others looked at the younger’s face and saw hesitation. Donghyuck knew that he had to tell them now. There was no other choice since he fell and could’ve possibly injured his hyung because of his selfishness and pride. He gulped before answering.

“Umm… I have a headache hyung.” He started. “And my jaw sort of hurts too because of my tooth. It’s been hurting for a few days now but I was hoping it’d somehow get better on its own. Sorry hyungs.” He put a hand on his left cheek and looked to the side, not wanting to see their faces. He also felt his eyes getting a little teary from the guilt. “I was going to tell Yoojin-hyung when he said he’d come by to check on us but he ended up not showing up. So I tried to do my best during practice until he did.”

“Haechannie, I told you that you could tell us if you weren’t feeling well, didn’t I?” Doyoung sighed, kneeling down and rubbed the younger’s leg in comfort.

“I know but I didn’t want to burden you guys since we’re all so busy and everyone has other things to worry about. I didn’t want to add anymore onto your plates.” He confessed.

“You’ll never be a burden Hyuckie-yah.” Jungwoo chimed in. “If you’re having a hard time, we’d all be more than willing to lessen your burden just like you would for us.”

“Did you take anything for your head at least?” Yuta asked.

“I took a few painkillers this morning but it didn’t seem to help much.” Donghyuck started mumbling as his tooth started aching a bit more and whined at the pain.

“Is it hurting that bad, Hyuck-ah?” Johnny looked at the younger with concern.

“I think we need to tell manager hyung to make a dentist appointment as soon as possible.” Jaehyun said as their dance instructor Minsoo came by.

“I already called Yoojin-ssi and he’s on the way from picking up your food. He just called Kibum-ssi about the situation as well and he’ll be here-”

“What happened?!?!” Said man just barged into the room.

“…right now.” Minsoo finished.

“I heard something happened to Haechan!” Kibum exclaimed in slight panic. He was new to the job so he was still getting used to things and this situation was something completely new to him and hoped would never happen, but alas, here he is.

“Haechannie’s tooth is hurting him and causing him to have a headache so we need you to please call his dentist to get him an emergency appointment.” Doyoung explained calmly but the worry was still etched in his face. Kibum let that sink in for a second before he responded that he’ll look for the file and left the room in a rush, trusting the older members to take care of their maknae.

“Do you think you need an ice pack Hyuckie?” Mark kneeled next to him, not being able to stand that his best friend looked like he was so much pain.

“I think that’ll help tremendously.” Taeil responded instead of Donghyuck who simply nodded in agreement.

“I’ll go get it.” Jungwoo offered before taking off towards the general kitchen area. Just as he came back, Kibum also came back announcing that the dentist is available at 12pm.

“You think you can hang in there just a little longer Haechannie?” Taeyong looked at the other.

“Yeah.” The younger tried to throw a smile at his leader hyung.

“Alright, I’ll bring you over to the sofa so you can rest there for a bit.” Johnny knelt down and took the boy in his arms, being careful not to cause any more pain to his head.

“Thanks, hyung but I can still use my legs, you know.” Donghyuck joked quietly.

“Naw don’t mention it, and let me flex just this once.” He joked back, setting him down on the couch. “Don’t hesitate to call out if you need something.” Johnny patted his knee before going back with the others to practice a bit longer. Kibum then came over with a water bottle and some aspirin.

“Here Haechannie, take one of these. I’ll be right back, I’m just gonna go help Yoojin-hyung with your lunch boxes. He’s downstairs now.” Then he took off once again. Donghyuck watched as his hyungs continued to dance, he too was dancing mentally so as to not fall behind. Just because he isn’t up doesn’t mean he’s going to become a burden to them but he could only watch them for so long sideways before getting a bit dizzy. He shut his eyes for a few moments to shake off the feeling, rubbing his forehead to try to ease the pain.

“Hey, how you doing bud?” Hyuck opened his eyes and adjusted to the light before seeing Yoojin-hyung with a whole bunch of food boxes stacked on the table beside him. It made him wonder how long he laid there rubbing his forehead since it only felt like a few seconds. Also, Kibum-hyung literally just left not that long ago to go help bring the food up, but that should’ve taken him longer than a few minutes to come back.

“I’m alright hyung.”

“How do you feel about eating?” The young boy thought about it for a bit and decided he could try.

“I’ll try hyung, what’d you buy?” He asked, struggling to sit up.

“Just kimchi fried rice with tonkatsu on the side.” He helped the boy sit up properly before handing him one of the boxes. Donghyuck stares at it for a bit before picking up a spoon and taking a small bite. The smell kind of makes him feel nauseated but he should eat something before the appointment. Though he only took a few small bites before placing the meal back on the table and lying back down.

“Is it too hard to eat?” Yoojin asked from his spot near him. The manager watched him eat while pretending to browse through his phone and it looked to him like he struggled to eat because of the pain in his mouth.

“N-no hyung, just not feeling so great hehe.”

“Want me to get you something that’ll go down easier? I think I saw some yogurt in the fridge when I went to get a drink earlier. Or we could whip up some ramen if you’d like instead?” Kibum chimed in.

“It’s alright Kibum-hyung,” Donghyuck waved his hands in protest. “I don’t want you to go through the trouble. I’ll be fine, really. I think I just need to take a break from eating for a bit.”

“I insist, after all, it’s my job to make sure you’re properly fed and looked after. So what’ll it be?” Kibum seemed a little too excited about the task, so Haechan kind of felt bad if he were to turn him down a second time.

“Calm down, kid.” Yoojin reprimanded the younger manager playfully. “You don’t want to come off as too overbearing.”

“I’m just doing my job hyung, and what do you mean kid? You’re just 2 years older than I am!” Kibum huffed slightly childishly. Donghyuck smiled to himself watching the two. Their dynamic together was like an older brother and a younger brother, or a Tom and Jerry-like brotherly relationship. He found it funny and cute to watch even though they were older than even Taeil.

“I think I’ll just have yogurt then Kibum-hyung, thanks.” The maknae interrupted their argument before it got too out of hand which it did from time to time. Kibum immediately turned to him and nodded saying to leave it up to him before charging away in pursuit of the yogurt. If Donghyuck were to be honest, it was tough eating while having most of his teeth feel a sensitive pain, so he was very grateful that his manager was more than willing to find him something easier to eat.

Just then, he heard Minsoo-hyung let the others go to eat their early lunch. Mark and Jungwoo came bouncing towards him, and plopped on either side of him asking how he was doing and if he was still okay. Donghyuck sent them a small smile. “Yeah I’m still okay.” He responded, looking down at the food on his lap. “But I’m not up for eating too much right now.”

“Just eat what you can.” Yuta said, grabbing one of the boxes and sitting on the left hand couches.

“How’s your headache? Are the pills kicking in?” Jaehyun asked sitting next to Mark.

“A bit better than before but my teeth still hurt.”

“Just a little longer and it’ll get checked out, don’t worry Hyuckie, I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Doyoung chimed in.

“Alright Haechan-ah, here’s your yogurt!” Kibum came back and handed the boy the cup and spoon.

“Thanks hyung.” Donghyuck accepted the items from his manager and took a bite. The coolness of the yogurt eased the pain just slightly but it felt good none the less. They all then started getting into different conversations with each other as they ate, laughing and chattering together.

“Alright Haechan-ah.” Manager Yoojin gets up from his spot after a while and stretches himself out. “Finish up and go clean your mouth. We’ll leave as soon as you’re ready, alright? I’m just gonna go wait for you downstairs.” The maknae looks up and nods before finishing up the rest of his yogurt. He then gets up to go grab his things until Mark springs up.

“I’ll get your bag Hyuckie. I was gonna go to the washroom anyways.” The other boy then runs across the practice room to where they left their things by the other wall.

“We’ll also save your food if you want to eat it later.” Doyoung took the box out of the younger’s hands.

“See you later Haechannie!” Johnny gave his roommate a quick squeeze before letting him go.

“See you later hyungs.” He waves back to them and leaves the room with Mark. When they get to the washroom, he takes out his toothbrush and quickly cleans out the food bits and rinses.

“Text me how it goes later, kay Hyuck? I wanna know as soon as you know.” Mark says as he washes his hands. Donghyuck chuckles to himself.

“Sure Mark-hyung, whatever you say. But if you don’t hear anything, it means I forgot.” He teased.

“At least I know you’re well enough to tease me.” Mark laughed. “But seriously, call me or something if you need anything also.”

“I’m pretty sure you’ll still be in the studio when I’m done, so I doubt you’ll be able to get me anything but sure hyung.” Donghyuck nudged the other’s shoulder playfully.

“You’re seriously unbelievable.” Mark nudged back. “You good to go? Yoojin-hyung said he’s waiting for you downstairs and I don’t want you to be late.”

“Yeah I’m good.” They both then left and Mark walked his friend to the elevator. They said their goodbyes as the doors closed and Donghyuck was headed downstairs while Mark went back to the practice room. The ride to the dentist didn’t take long and they made it there 10 minutes before his appointment.

Yoojin walked towards the receptionist and let her know that they were here for their appointment. Yoojin was asked to sit in the waiting room while Donghyuck was immediately ushered by one of the dental assistants to a room. He was told that the dentist will be in shortly but was just finishing up with another person next door. The young boy nodded and was then left alone for a few minutes until the dentist arrived.

“Hello, Donghyuck-ssi,” His dentist, Dr. Yoo, greeted and Donghyuck greeted back before he continued speaking. “I hear that your teeth are bothering you.”

“Yeah, the ones in the back here on the left side.”

“What kind of pain do you feel?”

“What kind?” He thought for a bit, not really sure how to describe the pain. “It’s kind of stinging I guess… at the base of my tooth. Kind of like when you eat something really cold and it hurts when you clench your teeth together afterwards. Something like that, if it makes sense.”

“Okay.” Dr. Yoo nods and jots something down in his notes for reference. He gets up and addresses the girl waiting by the door. “So this is one of our assistants Minju and she’s going to take you to the other room to get an xray done. When you’re finished I’ll be back and look over your teeth and the xrays.” The man then leaves the room.

Donghyuck is then led to another room down the hall and is asked to step in between these huge panels attached to a huge machine, bite down on a small plastic thing which the assistant adjusted to his height, and held onto these handles just underneath it. She informed him that the panels will spin around his head a few times while playing a song, but all he has to do is keep his mouth and eyes closed and not move until he hears the tune end. He gives her an okay signal before she leaves, closing the door behind her. He shuts his eyes as he hears the machine whir to life. It only lasts for what felt like a few seconds before Minju came back and told him he can come out now.

She cleans up the machine before ushering him back to his room. She then puts a bib on him along with a heavy body cover to protect him from radiation and does another xray where he puts a plastic guard in his mouth and she points the machine to his cheek. “Alright, that’s all the xrays. They’ll come up on the screen soon.” She takes the body cover off of him and goes to the computer. She makes a few clicks and the photos come up. “I’ll go get Dr. Yoo now and let him know you’re ready.” She waves goodbye and leaves.

He turns towards the screen that the assistant was just looking at and wondered what the xrays looked like since the screen wasn’t facing his direction. He’s also never seen his own xrays previously either. He’s thinking maybe he should ask this time so that his curiosity gets satisfied but his thoughts get interrupted as he hears the door opens again.

“So how did it go Donghyuck-ssi?” Dr. Yoo asks, making his presence known him.

“Well, but you should really tell someone to make those plastic mouth pieces more comfortable. It felt like it was going to cut into my gums.” He complained a bit.

“I completely understand.” The man chuckled, finding his comment amusing. “You would think after years of the same complaints from multiple people, no one can come up with a better mouth guard for xrays. Now if you would please open wide.” Donghyuck complies and the man uses his mouth mirror to check the back teeth, then he goes to look at the xrays.

“Alright donghyuck-ssi. It seems like your wisdom teeth are impacted and it’s pushing against your molars which is what’s causing you pain.” He explained.

“Wisdom teeth? Don’t I only have two?” Donghyuck remembered his upper wisdom teeth growing in but they both grew in straight which was great and didn’t cause him any problems.

“Unfortunately, no. If you look here on your xrays, you have 2 on your lower jaw but they didn’t erupt from your gums so it’s no wonder you didn’t know they were there. But they’re growing in horizontally and have impacted your 2nd molars which is what’s causing you pain. You also have some inflammation in your gums on your bottom left because of those teeth.” The dentist explained, turning the monitor towards the young singer so that he could get a good look.

Donghyuck was glad that he didn’t have to ask to see the xrays and thought it was pretty cool to look at what he looked like on the inside, but also didn’t really like the look of the two sideways teeth. “So does that mean I have to take them out?”

“Yes, you do. If you leave it, it’ll continue to damage your other teeth and you could also get an infection. So it’s highly recommended that you do get all 4 of them removed.”

“4? So even my upper wisdom teeth have to get removed also?”

“I would recommend that as the best course of action. If you’re already in the process of taking them out, might as well go all out, yes?”

“I guess that makes sense.” Donghyuck said, but of course he was a little worried about the procedure.

“It’s mostly to prevent any future complications. It’s better to get rid of them and eliminate that possibility, especially with your busy schedules. I’ll refer you to a close friend of mine. His name is Dr. Kim and he’s the best oral surgeon that I know, I even trusted him with my kids’ procedures as well.”

“Okay, if you trust him then I have no doubt that he’s the best.”

“Sounds good, then I’ll let our receptionist know and make sure you get a consultation and appointment as soon as possible. I know you currently have a lot of schedules as I’ve heard from your manager, so I’m sure they, like you, would want you to recover as soon as possible as well.”

“That would be great. Thank you so much Dr. Yoo.” Donghyuck got the bib taken off then stood up.

“They’ll call you about the date and will explain everything you need to do in further detail. Don’t worry though, if you have any more questions, just ring us up. Don’t be shy.” He joked while walking the younger out.

“Alright, thanks again.” He waved goodbye to the dentist.

“Hello Donghyuck-ssi.” The receptionist greeted as his manager hyung came over as well.

“Did it go well?” Yoojin asked.

“Yeah.” He answered.

“So Donghyuck-ssi has an impacted wisdom tooth and it was recommended that he get all 4 removed.” The receptionist told the manager. The man’s expression showed slight shock but nodded. “I’ll call Dr. Kim’s office for you and let them know of your circumstance and hopefully you’ll be able to do everything this week, and if not, then next week at the latest.” She explained to them.

“Would you like for them to call your number, Yoojin-ssi?” She asked.

“Yes, that would be best.” He responded, thinking about what schedules could get affected.

“Okay, so hopefully they’ll call you later today and you can discuss your availability together.”

“Sounds good, thanks.” He bowed along with Donghyuck.

“Have a good day and I hope you feel better soon, Donghyuck-ssi.” She said her goodbyes as they left the office. Getting to the car, they both let out a sigh.

“Sorry hyung that the schedules will get messed up by this.” The younger apologized.

“Hey, this is a natural thing that happens to everyone, it just so happened to happen to you. It’s not like you can control what your body does or doesn’t do sometimes, so there’s nothing to apologize for. How’s your headache?” He ruffled his hair lightly and turned the van on.

“A little dull ache but better than earlier.” He fixed his hair from the ruffle.

“That’s good but I say you take it easy for a while until you get those teeth taken out.”

“Hyung, I can still practice. I just won’t dance so hard. I’ll mark it if it makes you feel better, but I don’t wanna fall behind.” He argued.

“Haechan-ah, you learn fast and the others won’t get mad at you. They barely lift a finger when you joke around and talk informally with them, so they won’t mind you resting either. We all want you to take care of yourself and not push yourself too hard, kay?” He said as he drove them back towards the company building.

The appointment didn’t take as long as he’d initially thought, maybe a little over an hour, so that meant the members would still be doing their recording sessions for some songs, which is the only thing that they’d be doing for the rest of their schedule today. “Yeah, I’ll be careful hyung, and I’ll let the others know if I need to take a break or if something happens.” He promised.

“Okay good.” It wasn’t long till they made it back to the company and they both started making their way towards where the others are supposed to be when Yoojin’s phone rang. “You go ahead, I’m gonna take this.”

“Okay, see you later hyung.” Donghyuck then went towards the elevators and up to the fourth floor. He entered the recording area and met with some of the hyungs who jumped at his appearance.

“Hyuckie! You’re back!” Jungwoo glomped him.

“Jungwoo be careful!” Doyoung reprimanded.

“You didn’t call me!” Mark accused as he came over as well.

“I guess I forgot.” Donghyuck smiled sheepishly.

“So how are you now? What happened?” Yuta asked.

“I’m alright, my head still aches a bit but the meds are doing their thing. It turns out that I have hidden wisdom teeth on my lower jaw and they’re pushing against my other teeth which is what’s causing the pain. They said I have to get them taken out as soon as possible otherwise they could get infected and hurt my other teeth.”

“Ouch, sounds painful.” Jaehyun felt a ghost pain in his own jaw just hearing about the procedure. “When’s the procedure?”

“Yoojin-hyung is supposed to get a call and set it up, so I don’t know yet.”

“Okay, well we didn’t start that long ago. Johnny is the one recording right now I think and he’s there with Taeil-hyung and Taeyong-hyung.” Mark informed. “Will you be alright to sing still?” He asked with concern.

“Yeah, I’ll try my best. I think it’s best that I try and do as much as I can now since I don’t know how long I’ll be out or how long the recovery is since the dentist said surgery.” Donghyuck said.

“Surgery though… I don’t think any of us really went through surgery right?” Mark pondered for a bit.

“Taeyong-hyung got his appendix out before.” Doyoung mentioned.

“Oh right.” Mark said, eyes getting wide with realization. They continued with their conversations and prep for the recording until Yoojin came in. The members all greeted him and welcomed him back when they saw him, he just smiled and waved before looking towards Donghyuck.

“Haechan-ah, I just got a call from the oral surgeon’s office and we set up a consultation for tomorrow at 9am. So I’ll come by your dorm and we’ll go together. Kibum will take care of the rest of you, so be nice.” He looked at the others sternly.

“Aren’t we always?” Jaehyun joked a bit.

“Of course, so nice that you treat him like one of you and you end up getting him sidetracked.” He scolded jokingly as well but also partially serious. “Also, I scheduled your surgery to be this Thursday. That’s the earliest opening that they have.” Donghyuck nodded at the information but felt a little woozy and had butterflies in his gut. Now that there was a date set, reality hit him that this was a bit more serious than he thought.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure it’ll all go smoothly.” Mark, sensing his best friend’s uneasiness, threw an arm around his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. Even though he wasn’t one for skinship and whatnot, he knew that this was what Donghyuck found comforting, so he didn’t mind. Of course, he’d never admit this to his face.

“Dr. Yoo even said that he trusted him with his own kids’ procedures as well.” The younger murmured.

“See? There you go. If Dr. Yoo trusts him that much, then he must be as good as he says.” The young rapper reassured.

“And we’ll all be here to help you get better too. You won’t be alone, kay Hyuckie?” Doyoung said. The younger took a deep breath and nodded.

“Yeah, I’ve got you guys and there’s no one that I trust more than any of you.”

“Yup, you got us too! Now what’s going on?” Johnny, Taeyong, and Taeil entered, wondering what was going on and they explained as Doyoung, Yuta, and Jaehyun were now called to record their parts and left.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the end of part 1~~  
> Hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you thought!!!!  
> I really appreciate it ^^
> 
> Fair warning, I write in spurts and have ups and downs but I'll do my best to finish this within the week  
> See you next chapter!!


End file.
